Imposturas intelectuales
El libro Imposturas Intelectuales (Intelectual Impostures) escrito por Alan Sokal y Jean Bricmont es una crítica al relativismo posmoderno y su deficiente objetividad. Su propósito fue llamar la atención sobre el abuso de conceptos y términos propios de la física y las matemáticas, así como las confusiones de pensamiento referentes a la filosofía de las ciencias naturales que comúnmente se perciben en los escritos posmodernos. El libro recibió críticas diversas: algunos alabaron lo certero de la crítica y otros lo acusan de ignorar las áreas que critica y sacarlas de contexto. Esta crítica —en contracorriente a los paradigmas de la época— necesitaba, para ser aceptada, una prueba irrefutable de su veracidad. Sokal lo solucionó de una manera por demás original; redactando una "parodia de texto posmoderno" titulada "Transgredir las fronteras: hacia una hermenéutica transformadora de la gravedad cuántica" (Transgressing the boundaries: toward a transformative hermeneutics of quantum gravity) llena de absurdos, carente de lógica, pero reforzada con citas de célebres intelectuales, la parodia de texto fue enviada, y posteriormente aceptada, a la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Social Text, que la publicó en 1996 en uno de sus números especiales. Poco después Sokal reveló la broma, ejemplificando vivamente cómo el abuso de la terminología científica y las extrapolaciones muchas veces incoherentes de las ciencias exactas a las humanas, puede no decir nada y engañar a los mismos especialistas. El libro recupera y analiza textos que muestran las mistificaciones místico-matemáticas de teóricos de importancia actual como Jacques Lacan, Julia Kristeva, Bruno Latour, Gilles Deleuze, Félix Guattari, Paul Virilio y Luce Irigaray, entre otros. Críticas Sin embargo, el matemático Gabriel Stolzenberg argumenta en innumerables ocasiones que Sokal y Bricmont no poseen la suficiente comprensión de las posturas filosóficas que critican y que tal carencia de entendimiento convierte su crítica en carente de significado.Gabriel Stolzenberg. [http://math.bu.edu/people/nk/rr/ Debunk: Expose as a Sham or False.] El psicoanalista Bruce Fink acusa a Sokal y Bricmont de requerir que la "escritura seria" no haga otra cosa que "transmitir significados claros".Bruce Fink. Lacan to the Letter. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8166-4321-0Fink argumenta que algunos de los conceptos que Sokal y Bricmont consideran arbitrarios o carentes de significado, tienen sus raíces en la historia de la lingüística, y que Jacques Lacan está utilizando explícitamente conceptos matemáticos de forma metafórica, no declarando en ningún momento que sus conceptos estén fundados matemáticamente.En la opinión de Fink, Sokal y Bricmont fallan por completo al interpretar a Lacan. Fink los acusa explícitamente de no tener ni idea en absoluto de lo que Lacan se propone. Sokal y Bricmont responden que no siempre entienden las obras de estos autores, puntualizando que «los lectores especializados encontrarán, la mayoría de las veces, que sus afirmaciones no tienen el menor sentido o que, aun siendo a veces aceptables, son fútiles y confusas» y que cuando se emplean conceptos científicos y matemáticos fuera de su campo, es preciso argumentar su pertinencia, a menos que se trate de impresionar al lector.Alan Sokal, Jean Bricmont. Imposturas intelectuales. Paidós, 1999. ISBN 84-291-1862-4 Para el profesor de la Universidad de Purdue de teoría literaria y matemático Arkady Plotnitsky, cuatro son los problemas centrales del libro de Sokal y Bricmont: * Carecen de familiaridad con los asuntos que tratan y con el contexto de los trabajos que critican. * Ignoran los contextos históricos del uso de las matemáticas y de la ciencia. * Demuestran una carencia de aptitud para la filosofía. * No muestran que comprendan la historia o la filosofía de las matemáticas ni la ciencia y, lo que es más importante, de hecho cometen errores matemáticos y científicos ellos mismos.Arkady Plotnitsky. The Knowable and the Unknowable. pág. 112-113. Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press, 2002. ISBN 0-472-06797-4 Plotnitsky resalta en particular que "algunas de sus aseveraciones concernientes a objetos matemáticos y especialmente sobre los números complejos son incorrectas" lo cual convierte su ataque a Lacan por errores similares en patético. Véase también * Escándalo Sokal * Alan Sokal Enlaces externos * Artículo original en castellano * Artículo original (HTML) * Respuesta de Sokal a los editores * Discusión Sokal - Sauval * "Comentarios al libro Imposturas intelectuales" Notas Categoría:Filosofía de la ciencia Categoría:Pseudociencia Categoría:Engaños en:Fashionable Nonsense fr:Impostures intellectuelles pl:Modne bzdury